Bertie's Chase
'''Bertie's Chase '''is the third episode of the second season and the twenty-nineth episode of the series. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991 and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. In this episode, Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. Plot One morning, Edward is waiting at Wellsworth to pick up passengers from Thomas’ train, and is growing impatient. His fireman gets up on the cab roof, but says he can only see Bertie. They decide to leave, not knowing that Bertie has Thomas’ passengers on board. He tries to stop them as they leave the station, but it's too late. Bertie's driver tells him that they must keep their promise to Thomas and they start to chase Edward. Bertie tries to catch up with Edward, but to no avail. At last, he reaches the top of a hill and sees Edward at Suddery. Bertie tears down the hill at top speed, but the crossing gates open and Edward puffs away, just as Bertie comes into the yard. Bertie is now very upset and very tired. He apologises to the passengers, who tell him not to worry. They encourage him to start after Edward again. Bertie isn’t so sure, but his driver says that there's a good chance of catching Edward, as Bertie can climb hills better than him. After checking with the stationmaster, Bertie sets off again. As they carry on, Edward comes to a hill. The coaches start grumbling, but soon they reach the top. Still having no idea about Bertie, they run smoothly into the next station. The guard blows his whistle, but as the driver looks back, he can’t see a green flag. Suddenly, Bertie comes into the station yard and the stationmaster tells the driver and guard what happened. Edward apologises to Bertie, who claims everything was his fault. Edward says goodbye, and continues with his journey while Bertie goes to find Thomas at Tidmouth. Thomas thanks him for being such a good friend. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Bertie *Mrs. Kyndley (speaks only in the Japanese narration) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Lower Suddery *Tidmouth *Hackenbeck Tunnel *Hackenbeck Notes *This episode was based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. *Stock footage from Thomas and Bertie is used. *In the original Shining Time Station airing of this episode, the episode opened with Bertie at the crossing. *In Norway, this episode was named "A Friend in Need". In Germany, it was called "Bertie's Hunting". In the Netherlands its title was "Bertie's Pursuit". The Italian title was "The Mad Rush". In Japan, this episode was called "Bertie's Chasing". The French title was "In Pursuit of Bertie". It was called "Bertie's Race Course" in Welsh. In Spanish was called "Bertie To The Rescue". In Slovenia, this episode was known as "Bertie's race". *In Nick Jr. where Wharf and Peace and Thomas' Frosty Friend are fail, he could see Down the Mine, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows and Bertie's Chase in 2011. Errors *In the book, Edward had stopped at a signal, but in the episode, he stopped at a crossing when he should have the right of way. *Whilst the fireman climbs out of the window, a gap can be seen where the cab roof came loose. *When the fireman's on Edward's roof, paint chips on the cab are visible. *When the episode was watched in widescreen, as Edward crosses the bridge, the train stops just when Bertie comes. But in the restored version, the brake coach passes the camera completely after Edward crosses the bridge while Bertie comes, but the train does noticeably slow down. *Blu-tak can be seen under one of the passengers when Bertie's driver speaks to the stationmaster. *In the close-up of Edward after Bertie brings him the passengers, a speck of dirt was on his face. *The last station we see Edward stopping at was on Thomas' branch line. *Nobody knows why Thomas would provide a connecting service at Wellsworth. The only mainline connections on his line are at Knapford Junction and Elsbridge. Therefore, a suburban train should be providing the service. *When Edward reaches the last station, his whistle was tilted. US Home Video Releases *James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out Gallery Bertie'sChaserestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card Bertie'sChaseUStitlecard.png|Original 1994 US title card Bertie'sChaseUStitlecard2.png|1996 US title card Bertie'sChaseWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Bertie'sChaseSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandBertie70.png|Stock footage Bertie'sChase.png Bertie'sChase1.png|The fireman on Edward's cab roof Bertie'sChase2.png Bertie'sChase3.png|Bertie approaching Suddery Bertie'sChase4.png Bertie'sChase5.png|Bertie Bertie'sChase6.png Bertie'sChase7.png|Edward and Bertie Bertie'sChase8.png|Edward Bertie'sChase9.png|Bertie Smiling Bertie'sChase10.png Bertie'sChase11.png|Edward at the Crossing Bertie'sChase12.png|Thomas and Bertie Bertie'sChase13.png|Deleted scene Bertie'sChase14.png Bertie'sChase15.png Bertie'sChase16.png Bertie'sChase17.png Bertie'sChase18.png Bertie'sChase19.png Bertie'sChase20.png Bertie'sChase21.png Bertie'sChase22.png Bertie'sChase23.jpg|Deleted scene Bertie'sChase23.png Bertie'sChase24.png Bertie'sChase25.png Bertie'sChase26.png Bertie'sChase27.png Bertie'sChase28.png Bertie'sChase29.png Bertie'sChase30.png Bertie'sChase31.png Bertie'sChase32.png Bertie'sChase33.png Bertie'sChase34.png Bertie'sChase35.png Bertie'sChase36.png|Suddery Bertie'sChase37.png Bertie'sChase38.png Bertie'sChase39.png|The guard blowing the whistle Bertie'sChase40.png Bertie'sChase41.png Bertie'sChase42.PNG|Deleted scene Bertie'sChase43.png Bertie'sChase44.png Bertie'sChase45.png Bertie'sChase46.png Bertie'sChase47.png Bertie'sChase48.png Bertie'sChase49.png Bertie'sChase50.png Bertie'sChase51.png Bertie'sChase52.png Bertie'sChase53.png Bertie'sChase54.png Bertie'sChase55.png Bertie'sChase56.png Bertie'sChase57.png Bertie'sChase58.png Bertie'sChase59.png Bertie'sChase60.png Bertie'sChase61.png Bertie'sChase62.png Bertie'sChase63.png Bertie'sChase64.png Bertie'sChase65.PNG|Deleted scene Bertie'sChase66.PNG Bertie'sChase67.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes